


Maybe It Just Happens One Day

by TheEveling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, I suppose it's sad, If You Didn't Think I Could Cover Thirty Years in a Few Hundred Words, It isn't explicitly mentioned that they die but just to be safe, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEveling/pseuds/TheEveling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It Just Happens One Day

None of them really know.

There is no definite point in time when their relationship shifts into something more romantic. None notice any particular change in feeling until after the fact, when they consider first meeting each other versus their recent and current experiences - or if they do, they won't admit it. The advance in friendship/relationship/whatever you'd like to call it might have slid into place all at once and no one so much as flinched.

The first time anyone really thinks about it is months later, when they're sitting around the coffee table in the living room of their shared apartment, and Ray says something about "filthy casuals" regarding their relationship, and they all laugh, but it's the only time it's been brought up, really. Collectively, they can't help but wonder how it worked out - six dudes had all ended up coworkers, and had all simultaneously been crushing on each other, whether they knew about it or not? Too convenient. There has to be a catch. Even after that, they still cannot decide if there was a certain point, and if so, when it was.

There are good times, and accidents, and healing, and trust, and throughout all of this, they are content not knowing. It doesn't matter. They are here, and they couldn't ask for anything more. Years pass, memories are made, joy is had.

First Geoff, then Ryan, then Jack.

It is only when some are gone - links, pieces of their relationship have been removed, but it doesn't make them any weaker - that they decide on their moment.

The moment they realize they want to know each other is the first moment they are all sitting in that room together, at their desks, Ryan on his couch, and they are laughing.

Laughing together for the first time.

Perhaps they still don't know exactly why, or how, and perhaps it took them thirty years to understand, and perhaps Geoff, and Ryan, and Jack may never know - if they do, it will be too late to matter - but Michael, and Gavin, and Ray know now.

Really, maybe it just happens one day.


End file.
